Mi Dulce Ángel
by The-Writer2012
Summary: En la orilla del mar con la luna como testigo nació nuestro amor, un amor con tanto fuego y pasión que ni todas las aguas del inmenso océano podrían apagar.


**MI DULCE ÁNGEL**

**OK. Ni ONCE o sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados un momento. Les dejo este Drabble un poquito angustioso (ja, más mi estilo), espero que les guste.**

**.**

**Mi Dulce Ángel**

En la orilla del mar con la luna como testigo nació nuestro amor, un amor con tanto fuego y pasión que ni todas las aguas del inmenso océano podrían apagar.

Tú alma infantil llenaba mi corazón de amor y ternura, tú sonrisa llenaba todo mi ser. Cada instante contigo era para mi vida la esencia de mí existir.

Pero al perderte la melancolía y las lagrimas abarcan mi alma, el rencor de perder se apodera de mí, la incertidumbre y la duda viven a mí lado, si tan sólo con un beso volvieras a mí, para empezar de nuevo, para amarte y no dejarte ir, si con decirte te extraño regresaras junto a mí sería de nuevo completamente feliz.

Pero la dicha no fue hecha para nosotros, por más tiempo que unos cuantos instantes. Instantes que en la felicidad de estar a tú lado se convertían en minutos eternos, segundos infinitos. Cada fracción de tiempo efímero, tiempo inexistente, tiempo bendito que pasamos juntas la atesoró en mi alma, las guardo como la gema preciosa más valiosa del mundo entero.

Preguntó ¿por qué? Pero no obtengo respuesta, busco un motivo pero no halló ninguno, todos se esconden para no enfrentarme, para dejarme sola con mi desesperación, para dejarme en la duda eterna.

Es injusto, grito una y mil veces cuan injusto fue el no permitirnos más que unos pocos segundos que aunque son invaluables nunca serían suficientes. ¿Qué habremos hecho mal para haber merecido esto?, ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿O acaso es mi culpa? Seguramente si lo es.

Ya no sé qué pensar, sólo sé que no quiero sentir, sólo quiero enterrar el dolor de mi pecho, quiero perder la memoria y olvidar que un día te conocí, que alguna vez te amé, que alguna vez fui total y absolutamente feliz. ¿Podrías concederme ese deseo? ¿Podría alguien sacarte de mi pensamiento constante, borrarte, reemplazarte eliminarte?. Lo pienso una y otra vez, y si mi deseo se cumpliera la vida tendría mucho menos sentido, porque no podría recordar al menos por un corto tiempo haber vivido sin que nada ni nadie fuera una barrera. Y quien quiere una vida vacía, sin un motor, una pasión, un motivo.

Tú fuiste eso para mí, mi razón, mi único motivo, todos mis motivos en el momento en el que creí perderlo todo. Prefiero una eternidad con el dolor de haberte perdido pero con la satisfacción de haber vivido intensamente aunque fuera por un instante, a que nunca hubieras llegado a mi vida que estaba muerta, insulsa, vacía en ciertos aspectos.

Con tú partida te llevaste mi felicidad, me has dejado en una gran soledad aunque me encuentre acompañada; y con la duda si vale la pena seguir viviendo sabiendo que ya no te tengo. Que en las noches no estarás conmigo para sumergirnos en el infinito cielo y contemplar aquella estrella que tontamente declaraste nuestra, que ya no estarás a mi lado cuando la tibia luz del sol nos despierte en la mañana.

Sin ti, siento en mi alma un enorme vacío que desearía llenara una piedra para no sentir, para no tener que pensar en ti, para dejar de vivir.

Pero ahora que alzo mi mirada al cielo diviso una nueva estrella; siento que eres tú que se poso allí para estar siempre conmigo, para vigilar que el resultado de mi vida sea el que te había prometido, para cuando abandone este mundo poder convertirme en estrella y posarme eternamente junto a ti.

"mamá" dijo el joven llamando su atención "es hora de irnos" los abuelos nos están esperando, de hecho todos nos están esperando en Granny's

"dame un momento cariño" le respondió mirando de nuevo al cielo y luego a la lápida que estaba frente a ella con el nombre de Emma Swan, Amada… escrito en letras doradas sobre el mármol blanco, porque no podía limitarse a ser simplemente hija, madre o amante, ella había sido algo especial para cada persona del pueblo "dame un minuto más" le dijo dándole una media sonrisa; "sé mi ángel, se mi estrella, sé mi luz" dijo en voz baja depositando una rosa blanca sobre la tumba.

Sin decir más se retiró, tomando a su hijo de la mano, y sin darse cuenta, la luz de la estrella se había intensificado.

**.**

**F****in**

**Bueno eso fue todo, si leyeron esto y son seguidores de mis dos historias en progreso, he estado BASTANTE ocupada para actualizar, pero no los he olvidado, esto simplemente salió de repente. **


End file.
